Pink and Red, Red and Pink
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: A collection of one shot randomness for the NatsuXErza pair. Rating may change unless stated


Pink and Red, Red and Pink [NxE, collection of one shots for the NxE pair.]

Collections of one shot randomness for the NxE pair. [in Filipino] Dedicated to KnightScales29, who loves this pair much I do. #1: Tanging Hiling sa Pasko

Pair: Erza S. & Natsu D.

Rating: K+

Genre: Pagkakaibigan (Friendship) / Romansa (Romance)

Song List: Don't Think, Feel! (IDOLING, Fairy Tail ED #?) & Sowoneul Malhaebwa (Tell Me Your Wish) [Girls' Generation]

#1: Tanging Hiling sa Pasko

Summary: AU. **Sinong hindi gugustuhin na magkaroon ng mga regalo tuwing Pasko, kasama ang makulay at ma-aliwalas na kapaligiran at ang lahat ay inaasahan ang araw na iyon... Maliban sa isang babae na walang hinihiling tuwing Pasko... Or meron ba?**

* * *

_**Tanging Hiling sa Pasko**_

* * *

Pasko: Ang araw na kung saan ang lahat ay masaya, ma-aliwalas, makulay ang kapaligiran, lahat na ng masasabi mong magagawa tuwing Pasko. Mga batang na-nga-ngaroling, mga Christmas Lights na nakadisplay sa mga kabahayan, Christmas trees na naka display sa bawat town square, at ang mga tao nagtatawanan... Isama na ang mga nag-iinuman, lalo na yung mga talagang mahilig sa inuman, kung alam niyo ang ibig kong sabihin.

Lahat tayo'y umaasam ng mga regalo. Tulad ng isang trese (13) anyos na batang iyon na nakatitig sa Nintendo Wii sa mga window sa nakakalipas na dalawang buwan, o yang babaeng nagdadalaga na gusto ng bagong damit galing sa Bench para may ipanglakad na bagong damit. Lahat tayo'y may inaasam na regalo na gusto nating makuha. Pero hindi lahat ay nakukuha ang mga gusto nila...

**Sa Fairy Tail High School...**

"O siya mga minamahal kong mga estudyante, ito lang ang iisa at pinaka-tanging takdang aralin niya sa linggong ito, ay susulat kayo ng isang liham kay Santa at ilagay niyo rin ang mga gusto niyong makuha mula sa kanya! At kapag kayo'y mabait sa buong taon na ito, baka makuha niyo ang nararapat sa inyo!" Inanunsyo ito ni Presidente Makarov ng taos-puso.

Sa isang iglap, may mga ungol na narinig sa iba't-ibang bahagi ng silid-aralan na sinundan ng: "Hindi totoo si Santa...", "Bata pa ba tayo para gawin yu'n?" o 'di kaya "Isa akong Korean..." (I'm not discriminating any Koreans okay, at hindi ko alam kung naniniwala sila sa Pasko.)

Pero sa mga positibo naman ang tingin sa Pasko, marami ang nagsasabi na: "Ayos! Gusto ko yung pinaka bagong PSP, yung PSP Vita!", "Gusto ko nang umalis sa eskewlahang ito si _Professor Knightwalker._" at tsaka "Gusto ko ng _Happy_ na stuffed toy!"

Si Natsu naman, ay nakapuwesto ang inuupuan sa mga nasa mas positibo ang tingin sa Pasko, hindi mapakali sa kanyang upuan, nagiging mas _excited_ sa bawat minutong lumilipas. "Erza! Narinig mo ba yu'n, Erza? 'Di ba? Bibigya tayo ni Santa ng mga regalo kapag sumulat tayo sa kanya!" Masayang tugon ni Natsu.

Ngumiti naman si Erza, at tumango. "Oo Natsu. Bibigyan tayo ni Santa ng mga hihilingin mo kapag nagsulat ka ng liham sa kanya. Dahil naging mabait na bata ka."

Ngumisi naman si Natsu at dali-daling pumunit ng papel sa notebook nito mula sa kanyang bag at nagmadaling sumulat habang bumubulong sa sarili.

"Chicken, Blueberries, Pancakes... Aaahh... Fried Blueberry Chicken Pancakes..." Sandaling huminto ito para magisip, nginunguya ang dulo ng ballpen. maya-maya, may ideyang pumasok sa isip nito at dali-daling isinulat sa papel... "Pagkain..."

Tinawanan lang ito ni Erza, habang pinapanood si Natsu na naka-ngting isinusulat ang mga gusto nito, paniwalang-paniwala kay Santa. "_Napaka-bata at inosente..._" Sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Oo, hindi sikreto na may _crush_ si Erza kay Natsu. Kita naman ng lahat kung paano tignan ito ni Erza, at kung tawanan ang lahat ng bagay na gawin ni Natsu, at naroon siya kung nasaan man si Natsu. Ang totoo niyan, ang tanging hindi nakakapansin nito ay si Natsu. Pero yan naman ang maasahan mula sa ating cute, makulit, _yet idiotic_ at ignoranteng batang lalaki. Habang patuloy niyang tinititigan si Natsu, kuntento na itong tignan siya. Pero nawala ito nang marinig na naiinis si Natsu.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! Wala na akong maisip na iba pang masusulat!" Sigaw ni Natsu sa kainisan, sinasabunutan ang sarili.

Tinaasan ito ng kilay ni Erza, at lumapit kay Natsu. "Hmmmm... Patingin nga ng mga naisulat mo na..."

Bumuntung-hininga si Natsu at iniabot ang papel kay Erza. Nag-simulang magbigay ng suhestyon si Erza habang binabasa ang nasabing papel. "Pritong manok?"

"Una yan sa listahan." Buntung hininga muli ni Natsu.

"Tabasco sauce?"

"Ikatlo."

"Isang ballpen na pumi[igil sa transportasyon?"

"Ika-siyam."

"Panibagong pusa?"

"Ikalawa."

"_Dragon Figurine_ na nag-ngangalang _Igneel_?"

"Ika-lima."

"_Magic?_"

"Naaah." Sinagot ni Natsu ng walang paki-alam sa tono.

"Akala ko bang-"

"H'wag mo nang isipin yu'n!"

"Sa bagay... O siya, balik tayo sa pinaguusapan natin kanina. Makabili ng AKB48* at Nami Tamaki* album?"

"AKB48: Ika-apat, Nami Tamaki: Ika-pito."

"PS3_?_"

"Ika-anim."

"Plane ticket patungong Paris?"

"Ika-walo."

"Sony Vaio?"

"Ika-sampu."

"TV kaya?"

Bigla itong tinitigan ni Natsu at kinuha ang papel mula kay Erza at muling tinignan ang listahan.

"Uy! 'Di ko pala na-ilagay ang TV ah!" Sabi niya sa sarili habang isinulat ang suhestyon ni Erza. May nakalimutan ito at ngumiti ito kay Erza. "Salamat ah!"

"Walang anuman." Mahinahon niyang sinabi bago titigang muli si Natsu.

Napansin ito ni Natsu sa ka-suluk-sulukan ng kanyang mata at nilingon si Erza, hindi dismayado na ang babaeng nagustuhan niya ay nakatitig sa kanya. "Uh... Erza? Hindi ka ba gagawa ng liham?" Tanong ni Natsu habang nakatingin ito kay Erza, _innocently._

Napa-pikit ang babaeng may kulay-tsokolateng mata. "O-Oo.." Dahan-dahng kumuha ng papel si Erza at nagsimulang magsulat ng labinlimang segundo (15 secs.) bago huminto. Ma-ingat na inanood ni Natsu ang bawat kilos niya at dahan dahang lumapit kay Erza. "Ha? Ba't huminto ka?"

"Hindi ko alam kung anong i-sususlat ko Natsu eh." Simple itong sinabi ni Erza.

"Ows? Wala ka bang gusto ngayong Pasko?"

Umiling lang si Erza. "Wala masyado."

Napa-nganga si Natsu nang marinig niya ang mga salitang iyo kay Erza. "Imposible! _There has to be something?_"

"Wala naman akong gusto talaga eh."

"Sinungaling!" Hiyaw ni Natsu at nanduro kay Erza. Nilingon ito ni Erza, ngunit napahinto lang ito sa pagsasalit nang may daliri na pumigil dito. "Huminahon ka nga. Hindi ako—"

"_Sinungaling! Sinungaling, sinungaling, sinungaling, sinungaling, sinungaling!_"

"Hindi nga—"

Huminga ng malalim si Natsu.

"—"

Biglang hinto ito sa pagbibintang at biglang nag-u-u-ubo habang pilit na hinahabol ang hininga.

"N-Natsu?" Bigalng napabulalas ni Erza habang lumapit ito at tinatapik ang likod nito. "Ayos ka lang?"

_Said brunet sighed, and collapsed onto the table. He turned his head to face Erza and nodded. Erza sighed in relief but realized Natsu was whispering something quietly that she couldn't seem to make out._

Erza leaned in closer. "Anong sabi mo?"

Muli itong nakarinig ng mga bulong pero hindi pa rin niya marinig. Nagbuntung-hininga ito at lumapit pa lalo, placing her right ear in front of Natsu's lips.

"_Sinungaling..._" Bulong n Natsu ng napaka-hina.

_The rednette drew her head back, a look of surprise on her face that seemed to soften as she closed her eyes and shook her head. She slumped back into her seat. _"Natsu… tinakot mo ako du'n ah."

"Heeheeheehee..." Ngisi ni Natsu habang umupo ito muli nang maayso.

Umiling muli si Erza at nagbuntung hiniga muli ng pang-ilang beses na. "Balik tayo sa liham... at... ano bang alam mo? Wala pa akong maisip eh. Wala akong gusto."

Magsasalita muli Natsu pero inunahan ito ni Erza. "Hindi ako sinungaling Natsu."

Tumikwas ang nguso ni Natsu, nakahalukipkip ang mga braso nito sa kanyang dibdib bago nag-_belat_ kay Erza. Binalik naman ni Erza ang aksyon bago muling hawakan ang ballpen at tinitigan ang kalahating-blangkong papel na nasa harapn niya. Dali-daling lumapit si Natsu kay Erza tinignan ang papel.

"Ay sus. mayroon yan." Pilit na sinabi ni Natsu.

"Wala nga..." Sagot ni Erza.

"Ows?"

Kunwaring nagisip si Erza bago sumagot. "Wala."

"Weh?" Sagot muli ng lalaki sa kanya. "Kahit ano?"

"Wala nga."

"_Kahit ano?_" Malambot na bulong ni Natsu sa tenga ni Erza. Sa sandaling narinig ni Erza ang napaka-lambot na boses ni Natsu, mayroon itong naramdaman na kahindik-hindik na nag-pagana ng imahinasyon niya.

* * *

In Erza's head

_"Ano ka ba, wala ka bang gusto Erza?" Natsu purred._

_Erza growled seductively as she sat on the pillows of a king-sized bed. She watched Natsu crawl up to him on all fours, who was wearing nothing, but a Santa hat._

_"Natsu, I want anything you can give me," Erza said in a husky voice before she pounced on Natsu's naked form._

* * *

"Erza? Nakapag-isip ka na ba ng gusto mo? Hoy! Erza!" Hiyaw ni Natsu habang pilit na ginigising ang nag-de-_daydream_ na si Erza.

"Oo... _I want anything you can give me..._" Sabi ni Erza na mistulang nananaginip ang boses at mga mata nito. Bigla itong ngumiti habang ipinatong niya ang mga pisngi niya sa mga palad nito. "Kahit ano..."

"H-Ha? Erza!" Ma-ingat na sinabi ni Natsu habang ina-alog ang ablikat ni Erza.

"H-Ha? Ano?"

"Ang tanong ko eh, kung may naisip ka na bang gusto mo para sa Pasko?" Sabi ni Natsu.

"W-Wala akong iniisip! wala talaga! Bakit ka mag-iisip tungkol sa bagay na iyon! hindi naman ako isang _pervert_ o anuman! _I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!_" Nabulalas ni Erza, tumayo ito habang natumba ang upuan.

"Huy! Huminahon ka nga!" Bigalng sabi ni Natsu, pilit na kinakalma ang babae. "Wala namng tumawag sa'yo ng _pervert_ o anuman!"

"_Ay_..." Bulong ni Erza bago umupo milu sa silay. "Pasensya na. Nahuli mo ako du'n ah. Nanaginip kasi ako habang gising. '_A really good one..._'

"Hahaha. Ayos lang. Hindi nga ako makapaniwala na may tumawag sa'yo ng _pervert_ sa anaginip mo. Ikaw ang huling tao na maiisip ko na ganuna ng iniisip or _actually be perverted_."

"Ahehehe.. Oo nga..." Nasabi ni Erza despite the guilt that just seemed to spike into her.

"Totoo nga niyan..." Sabi muli ni Natsu sa napaka-lambot na boses nito. "_I wouldn't mind stripping in front of you..._"

Bigalng na-bilaukan si Erza sa sinabi niya at nag-simulang umubo. Nilingon ito ni Natsu. "Erza? Ayos ka lang?"

"A-Ayos lang ako." Sabi ni Erza habang sinusubukang itago ang mukha niya. "Talaga. Ayos lang ako."

Nagduda si Natsu pero hinayaan lang ito habang nagpatuloy. "Sa bagay, ako na _maghubad _sa harapan mo eh, _might come sooner than you think. _Ibig kong sabihin, gusto mong makita ung bath house 'di ba? Pwede tayong maligo ng sabay!"

Pumalakpak ang mga tenga ni Erza habang sinabi ni Natsu ang mga salitang iyon. Nanliwanag ang mukha niya _tulad ng langit sa_ _Araw ng Kalayaan._ At kapag hindi pa naka-sama iyon, may naramdaman ito na lumabas mula sa ilong niya. Dahan-dahan niyang inilapit ang daliri sa ilong at tinignan ang kanyang mga daliri. Sigurado naman... ito yung pamilyar na pulang likido na inaasahan niya. _Erza hastily hid from Natsu and covered her hand with her nose, giving him a reply, hoping not to raise suspicion. Unfortunately for her, by covering her nose with her mouth, her voice was muffled which made Natsu more suspicious._

"Hoy, ayos ka lang? Nakaktawa kang pakinggan, parang kang _ngo-ngo._"

"Wala ito!" Pilit niyang sinabi habang hinahanap ang tissue sa bag niya.

"Sabi mo eh... Oh ano, naisip mo na kung anong isususlat mo kay Santa?" Tanong ni Natsu, habang tinititigan ang _half-blank_ na papel ni Erza.

_The red-haired girl quickly sat back up, successfully managing to stop the bleeding. _"Naku... Sabi ko sa'yo, wala naman na akong gusto sa Pasko... o sa kaarawan ko... o sa anumang bakasyon... Hindi naman ako masyadong nagpapahalaga sa mga materyal na bagay. Ibig kong sabihin, ang mga bagay na... hihilingin ko lang ay ang mga kaibigan ko, pero napakarami na nu'n."

"OWS? Dapat meron 'yan!"

Erza inwardly sighed. "Natsu, wala na—" Erza abruptly stopped talking and looked to be deep in thought.

"Ooooo! Erza! Ano yun? Meron ba? Meron?" Natsu exclaimed, bouncing in his seat happily.

"S-Siguro nga, meron..." Erza whispered softly. She pondered her thoughts a little longer before nodding and saying to herself, "O siya, meron na."

Masigasig itong inintay ni Natsu, habang si nakatitig kay Erza na natatitg sa papel nito habang nagsusulat.

"Oh? Ano na?" Natsu yelled impatiently, habang nakatinginsa balikat ni Erza habang sinusubakan na makita ang papel sa mas magandang anggulo. Pero bago paniya ito mabasa, nakaharang ang _sleeves_ ni Erza.

"Uy! H'wag mo namang haranggan!" Hiyaw ni Natsu.

"Hehehe... Pasensya na, pero hindi ko pwedeng ipakita kung anong naksulat rito eh." Ngumisi si Erza.

"H-HA? B-BAKIT NAMAN?"

"Kasi ayokong ipakita ito sa'yo." Ngiti ni Erza.

"Ipakita mo na, sige na?" Paki-usap ni Natsu.

"Ayoko."

"Sige na, _Eru-chan!_" Muling paki-usap ni Natsu _with big puppy-dog eyes._

The rednette shivered and nearly toppled over her chair when she heard her newly given nickname. "_E-Eru-chan_?" Erza all but screamed.

"Hehehe! Na-isip ko lang yu'n kagabi. _OK_ ba?" Ngisi ni Natsu.

"Ayos lang para sa akin..."

"Ngayon..." Sabi ni Natsu.

"Ano?"

"Ano 'yang isinulat mo sa papel?"

Umiling lang muli si Erza. "Sinabi ko na sa'yo. Hindi ko ito ipapakita."

"Pero _Eru-chan_!"

At sa tunog ng kanyang _nickname,_ a chill ran down Erza's spine. "_S-Sabing hindi nga!_"

"Pero—"

Tumunog na ang school bell, tapos na muli ang isang araw ng klase at umpisa na ng _lunch_.

"_Sayang!_" Natsu groaned. "Masuwerte ka ha. Makukuha ko yang papel na yan bago mag-Pasko! Makikita mo 'yan!" Tumayo na si Natsu sa knyang upuan at lumakad na patungo sa exit door ng kanilang silid-aralan, pero nilingon nito ang babae. "_I'm not waiting for you because you're a meanie_!" And with a quick sticking out of the tongue, Natsu dashed down the hallway towards the Fairy Tail cafeteria.

Erza chuckled at Natsu's antics, while she thought of ways to get Natsu to like her again. It shouldn't be too hard. Natsu's lucky go attitude made it easy to gain his forgiveness even if she did nothing wrong.

Nagmadaling inilagay niya ang mga gamit niya sa bag nang makita niyang siya na lang mag-isa sa silid-aralan. At bago niya inilagay ang kanyang liham kay Santa, binasa niya muli ito at napangiti.

_Dear Santa,_

_Alam niyo po na hindi ako masyado nagsusulat sa inyo. Sapagkat, hindi ako yung klase ng tao na humihiling ng anuman. Dahil... kasi... Wala naman po akong hinihiling in the first place. Nariyan naman na po ang aking pamilya. Mga kaibigan ko. Nasa akin na po ang lahat. Pero... itong taong ito po ay naiiba sa lahat ng Paskong naranasan ko. Ito lang po ang tanging hihilingin ko. ssa totoo lang, ito lang po ang tanging bagay __**na hihilingin ko kailanman.**__ Santa, please get me this one thing at hindi na po ako hihiling ng iba pa._

_Ang gusto ko po Santa... ay isang lalaki na kasing edad ko... nag-ngangalang Natsu Dragneel... Wala nang iba._

_Nagmamahal,_

_Erza Scarlet_

* * *

**WAKAS**

* * *

**A/N: May fluff ba o wala dito? 'Di ko pa alam kasi yung mga terms na ginagamit rito. Ang alam ko palang eh, OC. (Nakakahiya naman...) Guys, tulong naman sa mga terms!**

**And guys: yung ugali ni Natsu dito sa FF ko na tuwang-tuwa kay 'Santa' eh, ako nu'ng bata. Haha, lahat naman tayo dumaan sa pag-kaganun 'di ba? Nu'ng sinusulat ko ito eh, na-alala ko tuloy sarili ko nung bata pa ako. Natatawa nga ako habang sinusulat ito kasi yung part na kinukulit ni Natsu si Erza eh, akong-ako nung bata ako...**

**Bakit hindi kaya... (suggestion ko lang ito guys ha.) Sumulat kayo ng FF na kung saan ilulugar niyo yung sarili niyo sa isa sa mga characters, tapos yung parang ganito ang theme (mapa-Pasko, Graduation, Summer o kahit ano, basta ilalagay niyo sarili nyo sa isa sa mga characters ng FT. at yung kakatapos niyo lang basahin na FF.) Ano kaya? **

**Enjoyed it? Loved it? Hate it? **

**I'll be waiting!**

_**NxE427-FT**_


End file.
